


The war is near

by VenusianLullaby



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade - L. A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Anarchs ftw!!!, Gen, Poetry - Freeform, basically everyone I guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: The Anarchs would rather die than join the Camarilla.





	The war is near

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening Imagine Dragons while thinking about S2E3, so this happened. I like writing freeform poetry, yes.

 

They want to control us,

Use as pawns,

Fight for them

While they run.

 

We’re not gonna bow down

To those backstabbing bastards.

The war is near.

Let them all come.

The Anarchs build this city,

And we’ll fight for it. 

 

We’ll give them hell,

We’ll draw the battle lines with their ashes,

We won’t stop till we draw them out,

We won’t stop till we die. 

 

Someday we’ll find more peaceful solution,

A way to coexist without fighting one another

But till that day

We’ll fight

For our freedom. 


End file.
